Anniversary
by KyuELF15
Summary: Yesung dan Donghae akan merayakan Anniversary nya dengan menonton film.. YeHae, Donghae as UKE! warn : Donghae OOOC Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR please? :3


**Anniversary**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Anniversary**

**Pairing : YeHae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Fluff (full romance), gombal, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Lenght : Oneshoot **

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author #plak!***

**.**

**.**

_Dor! Dor!_

_DUARRRR!_

"_UAARRRGHH!"_

Kalian tahu suara apa itu? Ya, tembakan dan ledakan.. Sedang terjadi perang besar diantara tentara Amerika dan negara lainnya (yang entah apa itu namanya). Eh? Perang? Jangan salah paham dulu! Ini bukan ff tentang perang seperti yang kalian duga! #plak! Ini hanyalah sebuah film buatan asal Amerika Serikat (A.S). Film? Ya, film tentang perang yang di tonton oleh 2 _namja _yang sepertinya merupakan sepasang ke.. ke.. kekasih.. *author gakuat nulis, digebuk readers*

Seorang _namja _yang berkepala besar #plak dan bermata sipit menonton film itu dengan serius sambil merangkul _namja _berparas ikan disebelah kirinya. Sesekali, ia menutup kedua mata _namjachingu_-nya ketika ada adegan berdarah yang seharusnya di sensor

Sedangkan _namja _satunya –yang hampir semua adegan berdarah selalu ditutup matanya alias Cuma nonton bagian tembak-tembakan saja- merengut kesal, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya

_DOR!_

"_UAGH!"_

"Jangan lihat Hae-a.."

_Namja _berkepala besar dan bermata sipit itu memulai kembali aksi menutup mata _namjachingu_-nya itu

"YA! Yesung hyung! Jangan menutup mataku terus! Aku kan jadi gak bisa nonton!" Seru _namja _yang dipanggil 'Hae-a' itu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan _namjachingu_-nya

Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang merengut kesal ke arahnya "Tapi, adegan-adegan berdarah seperti itu tidak pantas dilihat olehmu Donghae.." Ucapnya dengan nada err.. cemas? Yah, begitulah..

"Wae? Aku sudah besar hyung.. umurku sudah 17 tahun!" Seru Donghae tidak mau kalah

"Tapi yang seperti itu bisa merusak pikiranmu!"

"Merusak bagaimana? Lagipula bukankah hyung yang memilih film ini?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Benar juga, inikan film yang ia pilih, bisa-bisanya ia memilih film perang untuk merayakan _anniversary _mereka yang kedua! Pabboya Yesung!

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal –salah tingkah- "Ah, kau benar Hae-a.. Mianhae.." Yesung mengambil remote yang ada di sampingnya lalu menekan tombol _power_

Donghae menatap Yesung bingung "Kok dimatiin?"

Yesung tersenyum manis semanis gulali yang dikerubunin semut #plak! "Kita nonton film yang kau pilih saja ya Donghae-a.." Yesung mengelus pipi bulat Donghae dengan tangan kecilnya lembut

Wajah Donghae sontak berubah menjadi lebih cerah "Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita nonton ini!" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kaset film yang merupakan sebuah film negara tetangga mereka –Jepang. Yah, film Jepang memang asik, apalagi film horornya.. Apakah kalian tahu film apa yang dipilih oleh _ikan _satu ini? –Ju On

Ah, omong-omong, sekarang udah jam 8 malem ya readers.. *biar terbawa suasana*

"Aigoo.. Hae-a, kenapa kau pilih film horor seperti ini? kau takut hantu kan?" Yesung menunjuk kaset yang akan disetel oleh Donghae

Donghae menoleh sebelum menyalakannya "Kan rame hyung.." Ucapnya _innocent _

Yesung menghela nafas pasrah "Awas ya kalau nanti malam kau tidak bisa tidur.."

Donghae berbalik ke sofa dan duduk di samping Yesung "Kan ada Yesung hyung!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Yesung tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak-acak rambut Donghae "Dasar.."

*O*O*O*O*

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Terdengar sebu- eh tunggu, sebuah atau dua buah? Lupakan. Terdengar teriakan dari dalam apartemen Yesung. STOP! Sekilas info, Donghae itu menginap di rumah Yesung dengan alasan ingin merayakan _anniversary_-nya dengan Yesung kepada orang tua nya, tentu saja. Back to the story..

Donghae memeluk Yesung erat ketika melihat sang hantu keluar dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di bahu Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung? Dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar ketika si hantu muncul. Sesekali tersenyum geli karena melihat Donghae yang ketakutan seperti ini

"H.. hyung.. hantunya seraamm.." Ucapnya pelan, lebih terdengar seperti gumamman namun bisa terdengar oleh Yesung. Ia mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang sedikit berair dan menggembungkan pipinya –cute *APA INI? DONGHAENYA OOC BANGET!* *author stress*

Yesung tersenyum gemas melihat Donghae lalu mencubit pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terhalang apapun "Kan sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya.. hyung tidak tahu lho kalau nanti malam kau tidak bisa tidur sendiri di kamar.." Yesung menyeringai _evil_. Ah, rupanya ke-_evil_-an Kyuhyun sudah pindah toh..

"Mwo? Tidur sendiri? ANDWAE!" Pekik Donghae protes "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dari dalam kasur?"

Mata Yesung membulat ketika mendengar 'protes' Kyuhyun. Sontak ia tertawa "Hahaha! Hae-a, kau memang lucu!" Yesung memeluk tubuh Donghae erat. Sebelah tangannya mengambil remote lalu menekan _power _–lagi

"Yah! Hyung! Lepaskan! Kok dimatikan sih?" Protes Donghae yang sedikit teredam dalam dada bidang Yesung

Yesung menatap Donghae yang ada di pelukannya "Bukannya kau takut? Atau tidak? Yasudah, kau tidur sendiri aja nanti malam.." Yesung hendak melepaskan Donghae dari pelukannya tapi ditahan oleh Donghae

"ANDWAE! Aku gamau tidur sendiri Hyung!" Pekik Donghae

Yesung tersenyum lembut lalu mencium puncak kepala Donghae dalam, menghirup aromanya yang lembut, ia menatap mata bulat Donghae yang sedang menatapnya bingung "Kalau begitu kau mau tidur dimana hm?"

"Bareng Hyung" Jawab Donghae langsung

Sontak mata Yesung membulat mendengar jawaban Donghae yang menurutnya terlalu frontal"Ba.. bareng? Eh?" Ah, salah tingkah rupanya

Donghae mengangguk mantap "Ne! Aku mau tidur bareng Yesung hyung.." Jawabnya dengan wajah _innocent_

Yesung menutup mulut Donghae "Ya Donghae! Kau tidak boleh berbicara terlalu frontal seperti itu pada orang lain!" Seru Yesung "Mengerti? Itu hanya boleh ditujukan padaku saja!" *gebuk Yesung!*

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Sudahlah, ayo tidur!" Donghae menarik tangan Yesung ke... 'kamar' eits! Awas para readers mikirnya jadi yadong.. *itumah author aja #plak!*

*O*O*O*O*

"Hyung.. kau sudah tidur..?" Tanya Donghae pelan pada _namjachingu_-nya yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan memunggunginya ".. Hyung.." Panggilnya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban _'sudah tidur..'_

Donghae menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan Yesung yang hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu kecil. Mata Donghae terhenti pada jendela yang ada di depannya ternyata belum ditutup. Langsung saja, pikiran-pikiran seram berkelebat di otak ikan #plak Donghae. Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung, berniat membangunkannya "..Hyung! Yesung hyung, ba-"

Sret!

Donghae membatu ketika merasakan ada yang menarik kakinya dari dalam selimut, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin ".. Hyung.." Isak Donghae

Sreet!

"WUAAAAAA!" Donghae berteriak kencang ketika merasakan kakinya ditarik lagi

Sontak Yesung terbangun dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae terisak kecil "G.. Gwaenchana Hae-a? Waeyo?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala dan pipi Donghae berusaha menenangkannya

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan mata berair ".. Hyung.. ada.. yang menarik k.. kakiku.."

Yesung terdiam lalu menyibak selimut. Terlihat, kaki Yesung berada di atas kaki Donghae sedang menarik-nariknya. Sontak ia tertawa "Hahaha! Jadi itu kakimu Hae-a!" Serunya "Kukira guling, mianhae.." Yesung nyengir

"MWOYA? Jadi Yesung hyung?" Pekik Donghae sambil menghapus airmatanya "Guling apanya! Aku takut Hyung!"

Yesung memeluk Donghae erat sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan tangan mungilnya, hal biasa yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Donghae kesal *karangan author, author sotau*. Yesung menundukan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua mata Donghae, dan beralih ke bibirnya

Cup

Yesung melepaskan ciuman singkatnya lalu menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut "Mianhae Hae-a.. nanti kutraktir es krim deh besok sekalian kita ke taman bermain.. Ne?"

Donghae terdiam sesaat –berpikir. Ia pun mengangguk setuju "Arraseo, tapi hyung jangan jail lagi lho! Aku mau tidur!" Donghae mengangkat selimutnya sampai telinga

Yesung pun ikut tidur dengan menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan Donghae. Donghae yang menyadarinya menarik bahu Yesung "Hyung, kenapa tidurnya tidak menghadap kesini?"

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Donghae "Karena kau terlalu manis Hae-a, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.." Yesung memeluk Donghae dan melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Donghae

".. Bisa kau nyanyikan satu lagu untukku hyung..?" Bisik Donghae

Yesung tersenyum, ia pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. It Has to Be You

**END**

**Gimana Readers? Bukankah Donghaenya sangat OOC sekali? OOOC -_- awalnya ini ff ChangKyu, but berhubung menurut my sister bagusan YeHae, author ubah deh! flame, kritik, saran, dan pujian (maunya) author terima dengan lapan dada #eaa**

**RnR please? :3**


End file.
